Zancrow
in " "}} |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Zancrow (ザンクロウ Zankurou) was a Flame God Slayer, a member of one of the most powerful Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart, and was one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 18-19 He was killed by Zeref during the Fairy Tail - Grimoire Heart war on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 12 Appearance Zancrow has long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He is usually depicted with a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red or pink pupils consist of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance. He wears a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where his guild mark tattoo is located. Personality Befitting his appearance, Zancrow is very psychotic in nature and is, more often than not, seen laughing psychotically.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 16 He has a violent nature, getting excited over the idea of burning people to ashes. On Tenrou Island, when he overheard some of his lesser-rank subordinates cautioning him on Natsu Dragneel's strength, he roasts them with his flames as he considers Grimoire Heart to be the superior guild, having no use for weaklings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 9-10 His personality is similar to that of Gajeel Redfox's when he was first introduced as a member of Phantom Lord, since he believed his own guild was the strongest, and would not hesitate to attack those who disagreed with him, whether they be ally or enemy. Though he appears to be kind towards his fellow Kin, such as when he comforts Meredy after Ultear's scolding,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 16 he seems to hold no genuine concern for anyone, gleefully expelling Meredy from the guild after discovering her and Ultear's betrayal,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 8 and even going as far as to reveal that Ultear, who Meredy loves as a mother, was the one who destroyed her hometown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 9 The only member of his guild he seems to have any respect for is Hades himself, and becomes angered whenever he thinks anyone even jokes about defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 2-3 Despite his normally hotheaded mentality, he was also intimidated by Makarov Dreyar's fearsome Titan Magic like the rest of his companions (excluding his master, Hades).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Page 18 History Zancrow was raised by Hades alongside six other Mages to learn a particular form of Lost Magic, with Zancrow learning how to perform God Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 19 One of these other Mages, Meredy, was found by Zancrow, Ultear, and Kain in a city they were destroying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 10 Zancrow was opposed to letting Meredy join the team, stating that they had orders to exterminate all the city's residents to obtain one of the keys to resurrecting Zeref. However, he relented when Ultear noticed the great amount of Magical potential from the girl.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 11 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc He is first seen on an airship, which belongs to his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 16 When he and his teammates are informed that Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail would be fighting, Zancrow wreathes himself in black flames, laughingly questioning the strength of Fairy Tail's members, and claims that he would turn anyone who got in his way into ashes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 6-7 Later, when they are preparing for battle, he asks Ultear why she's all pumped up (Ultear had changed into a uniform more suited for battle).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 15 He then comforts Meredy after Ultear scolds her, and then witnesses Makarov's giant release form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 16-20 After that, Caprico transports him to the battlefield with his Magic, and Zancrow shouts in glee in anticipation for battle. As Natsu handily defeats a pack of lesser-ranked members, he shows up in Natsu's vicinity, telling the rest of the lesser-ranked members to leave. However, they caution him on Natsu's strength as a Fire Dragon Slayer and he grows annoyed and proceeds to eliminate them with his flames, saying that Grimoire Heart has no need for weaklings. He then launches a fist of black flame at Natsu, who tries to eat it but fails. As Natsu stares at him in shock, he reveals that he stands above Natsu in strength, as he is the God Slayer of flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 6-15 During their battle, Zancrow informs Natsu that he learned his fire Magic from Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Page 3 Despite Zancrow's claims that his magic comes from someone with the strength of a god, which Natsu scoffs at, his flames still prove to be stronger than Natsu's flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 4-5 Not only that, while Natsu can't eat Zancrow's flames, he can eat Natsu's flames with ease. Zancrow easily blasts Natsu far away from the battle with just a few destructive attacks. In his cocky rage, Zancrow even attacks Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily for commenting on their fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 7-11 A short time later, Zancrow once again finds Natsu beside the heavily-wounded Makarov, who is consoling him. Zancrow mocks both of them for showing fear, and mentions that Hades must have defeated Makarov. Natsu's ensuing rage at this revelation causes him to revitalize with a new fighting spirit that makes Zancrow nervous. Natsu then says that his "fear" is not of Zancrow, but it is of the possibility that someone other than himself will defeat Hades. He then announces that he will personally take out Hades himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 13-20 Zancrow then walks right up to Natsu, face to face, saying he will make sure Natsu never again jokes about beating Hades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Page 2-3 He gets pummeled and launched back by a few of Natsu's punches, but easily shrugs them off and retaliates strongly, lauding on the power of his black God flames. In this battle, Natsu proves to be a formidable opponent to him, even using a giant tree stump to smash him into the ground to compensate for his inferior flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Page 4-8 Nevertheless, Zancrow once again gains the upper hand in the fight by trapping Natsu in a sphere of black flame that will eventually kill him. However, before that happens, he is suddenly grabbed by a giant hand extended from an enraged Makarov. Distracted from Natsu, he engulfs himself in flame to burn Makarov heavily, but Makarov refuses to release him, but instead further tightening his grip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 9-14 With the three of them more or less immobilized, Zancrow nervously wonders aloud about who would be the first to fall, himself, Makarov, or Natsu. Suddenly, Natsu's Magical presence disappears, and Zancrow shouts in glee that the Dragon Slayer has gone first. However, it turns out that Natsu has nullified his own Magic, granting him the ability to eat Zancrow's black flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 15-17 Surprised, Zancrow is then released from Makarov's grip, only to be blasted into the air by Natsu's Dragon God's Brilliant Flame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 18-20 Zancrow, surprised but conscious, is later seen lying on the ground grimacing, as Natsu tells Makarov that they have to warn Grimoire Heart that they should not mess with Fairy Tail. Natsu then collapses from his wounds, unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 2-4 Zancrow appears again later, stopping Meredy, who is carrying Zeref across the island and is still being pursued by Juvia. He asks where she is taking Zeref, and accuses Meredy of betraying Grimoire Heart, along with Ultear. When Meredy begins to deny it, Zancrow attacks her, saying that she is no longer part of Grimoire Heart, and takes Zeref from her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 8 When Meredy asks him to stop, saying that Zeref is part of her and Ultear's future, and the key to Meredy entering the 'Great World of Magic' and restoring her hometown, Zancrow reveals that Ultear is the one who destroyed Meredy's hometown. As he laughs at her reaction, Zeref awakens and meets Zancrow's gaze, releasing a wave of Death Magic that kills Zancrow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 9-12 Magic and Abilities Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Mahō): Zancrow is a God Slayer, with his particular element being fire, and controls black flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 6-7 Being a God Slayer, Zancrow considers himself to be on a completely different level than Natsu, whom is a Dragon Slayer. Zancrow's claims, however, are not for show, as Natsu is unable to eat Zancrow's black flames, as they are superior to his,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 11-14 but Zancrow, in turn, could eat Natsu's flames to increase his own power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 6-9 However, despite their lethal potency, Flame God Slayer Magic flames can be eaten by a Fire Dragon Slayer only if their body is completely devoid of Magic Power at the time of consumption.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 16-19 *'Flame God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): Zancrow's signature God's Bellow. Zancrow breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponents. While using this attack, his fire is normal-colored, not black,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 8-9 although, presumably, this is due to the fact that Zancrow had just consumed Natsu's flames mere moments prior.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 6-8 However, in the anime, the color of the flames stays black. *'Flame God's Cloud': Zancrow swipes his hand, releasing black flames that cover his target(s) like a cloud.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 5 *'Flame God's Explosive Flame': Zancrow releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 11-13 *'Flame God's Scythe': Zancrow forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which he uses as a weapon for destructive results. This attack was first demonstrated when Zancrow used it to cut down a couple of trees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 5-7 *'Flame God's Kagutsuchi' (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Zancrow spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. This attack is first used against Natsu Dragneel to counter his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, which was overpowered by this spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 3-5 *'Flame God's Supper' (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan): An attack where Zancrow claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at his foe(s) to trap them in the black flames and turn them into ashes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 10-11 Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Zancrow is capable of repelling a barrage of fire-punches from Natsu easily with a single arm, all the while commenting on how weak Natsu was.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 2-3 In general, his fighting style is very similar to that of Natsu's when he gets up close with his opponent. However, thanks to his superior flames, he has the overall edge against Natsu in terms of physical combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 3-5 Enhanced Durability: During his fight against Natsu, Zancrow demonstrates that he could shrug off almost all of Natsu's fire-enhanced physical blows without any problem.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 2-3 A giant tree stump is seen to be knocked over his entire body but he retaliated from the attack in a few moments.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 8-9 This durability is again witnessed when Makarov is squeezing him tightly with his giant fist,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 219, Pages 11-13 but causing no visible harm to him other than rendering him immobile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 2 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Zancrow appears as a mini-boss in the PSP game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can be unlocked as a playable character with a password.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Makarov Dreyar vs. Zancrow References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Needs Help Category:Grimoire Heart Members Category:Dark Mages